


First Taming.

by rilnei



Category: World of Warcraft, World of Warcraft - Various Authors
Genre: BM hunter, Baelas, MM hunter, troll hunter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 23:13:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14459928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rilnei/pseuds/rilnei
Summary: OOC note - Baelas is both MM/BM hunter so it felt right for her first beast taming to be frustrating.





	First Taming.

It had taken some time for her to come to terms with her specialty. When she had first discovered the call of the wild within herself, she had been thrilled. She would go to the dunes, her small feet with wide toes gripping the pebbles and coarse sand as she trekked up the hills, looking for beasts she could test herself with. It was one thing to be able to feel the beasts around her but having one as a companion was still something she struggled to master. 

It had been taxing, the first few times. She had come across a few other creatures burrowing or idling about the dunes but none of them called to her. She had tried it though, creeping as close to a scorpid as she dared while it was busy skittering its way across the sand. She hunched patiently but thinking about the sharp pincers made her hesitant to stretch her hand out. She ended up doing it, hands shaking, eyes trained on the scorpid. A while had passed but it paid no attention to her and she felt a slight sense of relief followed by frustration. It might not have been her preferred companion but wasn’t she supposed to feel in tune with all beasts, critters and winged creatures that roamed across the lands?

When the sun had started to dip, Baelas was blessed to see a lone raptor roaming the sands. She approached it tentatively with her arms outstretched, willing it to bond with her. The raptor tilted its head, studying her with its gleaming eye, mouth slightly parted and baring its teeth. She then crouched low, every muscle in her arms taut at the effort it took to keep her arms stretched ahead of her. The raptor took a step towards her causing her heart to skip a beat because finally, finally, it was happening. The call hadn’t been false. She let out the breath of air she had been holding as the raptor craned its neck to sniff her blue fingers. After a few beats, she dared to move her fingers across the scaly snout, feeling the hot puffs of air fan over her fingers as the raptor sniffed and snorted across her palms. She made a small move to crawl closer to it but the raptor suddenly lifted its head, the pupils of its eyes turning to thin slits as it let out a low growl before turning and running away. Her legs gave out as she watched her raptor jump over a small outcrop of rocks and head further towards the rocky dunes. She breathed in the cloud of burned sand the raptor’s claws had stirred up in its wake and let the disappointment roll over her. She felt the hot tears roll down her cheeks and made no attempt to wipe them off. Out here, there was no one to stay strong for. Little as she was, she knew what it felt to feel alone and frustrated. The back of her neck prickled with sweat as she feel her body get hot at the thought of going back to her village without a true companion trailing behind her.

Troll callused feet are meant to endure the harshest of terrains but her feet had started hurting; sharp stabs of pain shooting up her calves after every few steps. She trudged back to her village, trying not to drag her feet as she saw the curved, sun bleached wood marking the entrance. The villagers were out on the steps of their huts, some braiding their children’s hair, some standing around talking among themselves while others sipping on the warm stew that had been made from that day’s fresh crab meat. Her stomach knotted at the scent of food but it was barely registered. Baelas had made up her mind to avoid everything and everyone and make her way to her hut. Her father was perched on the steps, his spear glinting with oil he had put on it to stop it from rusting. His braids were stiff with something red and the war pattern on his face had faded and streaks of black ran down his bare chest. Baelas thought to ask her father if something had happened; something dire enough for him to put on his patterns but thought against it. He looked up at her, his tusks inches away from her face and grinned and she found her self smiling back a sad little twist of her lips.

“It be takin’ its time with ya”, he huffed out. Baelas snarled back, her still forming tusks barely peeking out her lips. She didn’t want her father to think of her as a late bloomer. He moved to the side of the step he was on and waited for her to sit beside him. Baelas did so after waiting a few seconds. There was no point in being petulant. “Give it time,” he said and put her arm around her. She leaned in, letting her father’s reassurance blanket over her. She smelled in the faint scent of old blood and sweat and felt her spirits lifting. Her father was right; it would happen.

**Author's Note:**

> OOC note - Baelas is both MM/BM hunter so it felt right for her first beast taming to be frustrating.


End file.
